Chaos Reigns- Animagus Training
by GabsKat
Summary: CHAOS REIGNS UNIVERSE- A series of snippets following the crew as they learn to be animagi. This should be fun.
1. Chapter 1- 1993

_Hermione Granger_

1993 had not been a good year for Hermione Granger. She'd been petrified for the better part of five months. Time had literally lost it's meaning for her, in a way. It was probably a good thing that Professor Lupin and Mr. Sirius had talked her out of the time turner. She had just found out what her animagus would be, and she wasn't a bit thrilled.

Storming out of Professor McGonagall's office may not have been the most mature thing she could have done, but she was still only fourteen as of her last birthday. Sometimes, she still felt newly thirteen, but that was due, again, to the lost five months. She shook her head. If she kept lurking in the corridor, someone would find her sooner rather than later.

She took off, heading to the library. It was obvious, sure, but she needed to do some research and Madame Pince kept a private study room just for her. There was very little research information on being an animagus. It seemed to be a well known art that was also a closely guarded secret. However, Harry's godfather figured it out solely with the help of other teens, so surely she could as well.

As her mind started to clear, she decided that she would continue to secretly study the animagus training, but never go through with the whole transformation part. She didn't think she could handle it right now. Her inner spirit animal just couldn't be that. It just couldn't. Resolved, she grabbed the necessary books and got to work.

* * *

 _Fred and George_

Relief coursed through the twins simultaneously. They were the same animal. They still matched. They had spent so much time being identical in every way, it really would have been disconcerting to see that they weren't identical on every level. Besides, the time honored tradition of switching twins wouldn't work if they weren't both, say, sloths. Not that they were. They were to way too motivated to be sloths.

They rushed off to find the necessary books, figuring that Ronnie and Ginny would need similar books. They were family after all. A quick search in a breeders tome answered some basic questions for them. Lively, playful, impulsive, all things that they knew about themselves.

"Catch this one, George?" Fred asked, pointing. "Destructive during adolescence."

"Also difficult to train and highly athletic." George pointed out.

"Perfect." They intoned in unison.

* * *

 _Harry, Ron, and Neville_

"I mean, it's exactly what I expected, yeah." Harry laughed.

"I figure the twins and Ginny will be checking out the same books as me." Ron commented. "I wonder why Hogwarts has so many books on animals, breeds, and anatomy. I mean, the Marauders found information on rats for Merlin's sake!"

"Animagi training was once a revered art. Rowena Ravenclaw set a charm on the library to provide students with necessary information on the subject. There should be enough research material to go around." Luna informed the boys in a professorial tone, sneaking up behind them. They blinked owlishly at her for a few moments.

"I think I'm attracted to smart girls." Harry finally said.

"They do say you marry your mother." Luna shrugged. "Mrs. Black is very intelligent. It stands to reason."

"Oh great!" Ron shouted. "I'll end up marrying my mum?"

"Sometimes, it's who you wish your mum was. For instance, Gran comes of very cold and unfeeling. So Dad married Mum, whose very open with her feelings and affection." Neville explained.

"You've actually heard of that theory? You're animagus is spot on." Harry scoffed.

"Why are you three talking about animagi? You know you're far too young for the pursuit." Luna asked.

"No reason." The three boys suddenly jumped, realizing what they were doing.

"If you don't want me to join you, I'll understand. You don't have to cover it up." Luna said honestly.

"No, Lu, it's not like that." Harry said guiltily. "It's just, we're taking a huge risk. And Padfoot set all this up. It's his thing, really."

"You don't have to explain, Harry. Ginny and I haven't been that close until recently. And we aren't really friends at all. I really do understand." Luna reassured him.

"Thanks, Luna, for being so understanding." Harry smiled. "Oh, and can you keep this a secret. Illegal and all."

"Sure." Luna said before walking away. "I'll keep an eye out, Harry, for those books. He looks majestic, by the way."

"Is she a Seer?" Harry asked after she was gone.

"Naw, just very intuitive." Neville smiled affectionately. When Ron and Harry gave him a look, he added. "What? You two were very involved with your own thing last year. She was worried about Ginny. We got very close."

"Ooooo. Nev's got a crush!" Harry and Ron chimed together.

"It's not a crush." Neville laughed at their antics. "Shut up. Let's get to the library."

* * *

 _Draco and Ginny_

"Huh." Draco said, unsure of how to respond to the news of Ginny's animagus.

"What do you think it means?" Ginny asked, staring out over the top of the astronomy tower.

"That, no matter what, I'll always be pasty white and you'll always be a ginger." Draco answered.

"Not that part!" Ginny laughed. "I had figured that much out! The other part. What do you think it means?"

"I guess only time will tell." Draco answered, looking off into the distance.

"Let's go for a fly and just forget about it for now." Ginny suggested, before running down the stairs.

Draco followed, vowing to put it out of his mind until the information became necessary. He was a Slytherin after all.

* * *

Gabs: Just proof that we are not neglecting the animagus storyline. There is just so much going on in the other, this was simpler.

Kat: Tell us what you think! Maybe if everyone gets interested in this, we can try to come up with an update schedule for it. Gabs wrote all of this, by the way. Go Gabs!

Gabs: Gabs wrote this in an attempt to get creative juices flowing for the next chapter. It didn't work. We own nothing. Review and tell us if we should keep going.


	2. Chapter 2- Spring 1994

Fred and George

The twins took the animagus challenge like ducks to water. That was due, in most part, to the fact that it was actually a challenge. Professor McGonagall once told Molly Weasley that her biggest frustration with the twins was that they were too smart for their own good. They could easily do the class work, and that was the problem. However, now that they were trying this whole animagus thing, they had settled down quite nicely in class.

The research bit was actually pretty easy. It was the attempts to transform back that were difficult. Fred had better luck than George, as Transfiguration was his strong point. George had come to him on several occasions and asked for help getting rid of his tail. Fred was also in dire need of help when it came to the anatomy and physiology part. George took after Charlie in that he completely understood animal care, magical or otherwise. The two often sought help from Hagrid and hoped that their siblings exhibited the same forethought.

With time allocated away from their startup and weekly visits with Minnie, they figured out that they could master their transformations as early as late summer. While they wouldn't be the youngest animagus in history- that spot was still held by the Marauders- they would be impressively young. The best part, they both agreed, was that Molly was insistent that they wouldn't make it very far. She thought they would get bored by Christmas and be done. Boy, were they ready to prove her wrong.

* * *

Neville

Neville stared at what he found. Large, powerful, predator. How? How could he live up to this? How could he be this animal? He would have completely understood if he were a rabbit or a gerbil. But this? This thing? How was that possible? And then there was the height issue. He was going to have to get over his 'no-flying' policy. That was certain. The positive side was that he could scare the pants off of the others.

It wasn't native to England, so that could be problematic. But if he ever went to France, he'd be great off there. Long life spans, protective of family, the longer Neville researched, the more he could understand the 'beast within,' as Padfoot and Moony often called it. Thinking about all the physiology gave him a headache, mostly because it was nothing like mammal physiology. At least it was helping his scores in Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

Ginny, Harry, and Ron

"I don't like it." Harry announced.

"I don't like that you're upset over something this arbitrary." Ginny shook her head.

"Well, I want you to match my animagus." Harry pouted.

"She's a Weasley. We all 'match.' Kinda." Ron shrugged.

"It's not fair! You all match! For all we know, Hermione matches… someone. Probably. Why do I have to be all alone?" Harry pouted even more.

"Pretty sure Neville is all alone. We all know no one else is a barn swallow." Ron scoffed.

"He's not a barn swallow! You've got to stop calling him that!" Ginny slapped her brother.

"I guess that's true." Harry said, suddenly feeling better.

"You're an idiot." Ginny smiled affectionately.

* * *

Hermione and Draco

"You know that this fight between the three of you is crazy, right?" Draco asked.

"It's just, it's difficult. It makes me wonder why Pettigrew went all the way through with it. He knew that he was a rat. He knew that! Why would he keep going?" Hermione asked.

"Are you saying it's a rodent? Because, quite frankly, everyone is very curious as to what you saw. We all exchanged notes after you stormed out. Your's is the only one we're unsure of." Draco needled.

"No, I am not a rodent. Honestly." Hermione reprimanded. "It's… well, from the outside, it's much better. For me, though, it's too much. It's worse than being a rodent."

"What could be worse than a rat?" Draco exclaimed. "Wait! Is it a snake? Is that what happened?"

"No, I'm not a snake." Hermione giggled. "That's you."

"Only in heart. I am not, in fact, a snake." Draco smirked.

"Jerk. You know what I meant." Hermione giggled even more. "Thanks, Draco."

"For what?" Draco asked.

"Trying to cheer me up. You don't have to do that." Hermione said, smiling softly.

"You are my friend just as much as those two wankers. You have your reasons. They may be bad reasons, but they are your reasons." Draco said. "It's not my place to judge."

"Thank you anyway." Hermione repeated, placing her head on Draco's shoulder as they looked out over the Scottish countryside.

* * *

Gabs: So, while I was taking care of Kat this week, I wrote this. Thanks so much to Cheeklilwhit and missgrangerthebookworm for reviewing. It's probably the only reason I went ahead with a part two.


	3. Chapter 3- Summer 1994

_The World Cup, 1994_

Sent home. They were sent home. Called children and sent home. Like… well… Children. Fred and George huffed and pouted some more. Insulted. Wounded. Children.

"Cheer up, we got sent home, too." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You're actually children." George groused.

"Shut it. You're technically children, too. For another eight months." Ginny glared back.

"Thanks for the reminder, Ginny." Fred huffed again.

"Would you two just quit! The actual children are scared enough without you two making it worse. Grow up!" Hermione lashed out.

"And what do you propose we do, Granger?" George glared at her.

"Cheer the kids up." Hermione bit out.

"How would we do that?" Fred asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Even Adhara likes puppies." Hermione hinted. "Of course, you're both acting so immature right now that I really doubt you either of you could manage it."

Hermione had always prided herself on her ability to read other people. The habit had gotten her in trouble when she was in primary school, but right now she was going to use it to make the Weasley twins do her bidding.

"Oh, yeah! Can't do it?" The exploded at the same time. "Watch this."

And that was the story of the Hermione Granger used reverse psychology to get the Weasley twins turn into their animagi for the first time.

"Oh, yay! They're puppies like daddy!" Adhara cheered, hugging Fred (or was it George) around the middle.

"What kind of dogs are they?" Rigel asked.

"They're Irish Setters." Hermione smiled fondly.

"What are their names?" Atria asked, petting George (or was it Fred) down the back.

"This one is Lumos," Ginny said, scratching George under the chin. "You can tell by how light blue his eyes are."

"And this one is Nox," Hermione rubbed behind Fred behind the ears. "His eye are so dark blue they're almost black."

"They're perfect!" Olivia shouted, laying on Fred. "I love them!"

"Can they stay like this all night?" Atria asked, running her fingers through George's long fur.

"It would probably be best if we let them up and for a run. No one will be looking for dogs tonight." Draco said, ruffling Atria's hair fondly. Fred and George barked their assent and Harry led them outside. He rejoined the group as they were getting the kids down to sleep.

"So, the first of us are animagi," Harry said, a little upset.

"Harry, they're going to sixth years, you have plenty of time to beat them for youngest ever," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and at least you lot get to do it. I'm just the right age that I'll never get the chance." Marly huffed. "If anyone in this room has a right to be angry, it's me."

"Marly." Neville tried to placate his sister.

"What? Atria and Olivia will be at school with Rigel and Adhara. I won't even get the chance! And Granger is throwing hers away for who know what horrible reason!" Marly ranted.

"As we learned from Peter Pettigrew-" Hermione started, and the boys all intoned 'Rat Bastard' around her. "Sometimes, one's animagi is not flattering and one wouldn't feel comfortable having everyone know that is the thing that represents your character."

"You're pissed because you're probably some kind of ungrateful rodent." Marly sneered.

"Mar-" Neville started, but Hermione cut him off.

"It's not the first time a child's insulted me, and it won't be the last." Hermione consoled him. "Besides, if she's going to act like an ungrateful child, I won't help her out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marly asked, arms crossed.

"It means, Marlene, that I understand perfectly what it means to be left out. Someday, when you get to Hogwarts, you'll actually meet muggleborns your own age and you'll understand that's a feeling most of them are familiar with." Hermione started to lecture.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neville exploded. "'Actually meet muggleborns?' Are you saying my family's full of blood purists?"

"No, I'm saying that no matter how open-minded the pureblood family, not too many expose their children to muggles before Hogwarts." Hermione shot back. "As I was saying. I know how it feels to be left out. I was going to give Marly all my research so she could handle it herself. Now, I'm not sure she deserves it. Maybe once I'm to the final stages, I'll burn all my research instead."

"You wouldn't!" Marly lunged at the older girl. "Why would you dangle that in front of me, then take it away?"

"Why am I not allowed to practice magic all summer because I'm a muggle born, but your brother is because his parents are wizards? Life's not fair. The sooner you figure that out, the happier you'll be." Hermione glared coldly at the girl.

"Hermione, that's not how you speak to kids," Harry said gently.

"Funny, I've heard that at least twice a week since I was three." Hermione sniffed.

"Who would tell a three-year-old that?" Ron asked, scandalized.

"Dentists." Hermione glared at him. "In any event, this night has been one ball of irritating revelations. I'm going to find my room and go to sleep. The rest of you should do the same."

The gathered group stared at her as she walked away.

"What crawled up her bum and died?" Marly asked in the following silence. The question was left momentarily unanswered as the Weasley twins let themselves back in.

"That is one of the most exhilarating things ever!" They cheered together. Then, they took in the mood. "What's happened?"

"Hermione's way beyond irritated and no one knows why." Harry summed up.

"Could be because no one ever told her the depths of the Death Eaters hatred for muggleborns, particularly smart, successful ones. That is until I told her tonight. Thought at least one adult we know would have thought to warn her even a little bit." Fred said. "Better go check on her."

"I'll go check on her. This is something I have to address." Draco said, feeling a little guilty. "Longbottom, see if you can't get your sister in check before morning."

"Stuff it, Malfoy." Neville sneered, stepping in front of Marly.

"You should have been a 'Puff. Lapdogs, all of them." Draco said with false bravado in an attempt to seem bold.

"Go check on Hermione, Draco. We'll talk with the kids in here." Harry shoved Draco down the hall a bit.

"Freddie, why is everyone upset tonight? Is is because the bad men came and ruined the after party?" Adhara asked, tugging on Fred's shirt.

"Yeah, everyone's a bit tense. Why don't you, Rigel, Olivia, and Atria come with Georgie and me, yeah? We'll all snuggle in a puppy pile in your room." Fred suggested.

"Can you and Georgie be real puppies this time!?" Adhara asked with glee.

"Yeah, that would be great. Let's do that." Fred agreed, unable to deny her sweet face anything.

"Yay!" The group of children cheered as the twins led them out of the room and to Potter Manor's nursery.

"Alright, Marls, wanna explain that little outburst? Because I know you have better manners than that." Neville whipped around and looked at his sister.

"What do you care? You've replaced me with her. With all of them. You don't care about me anymore." Marly raged.

"That's not true and you know it. Weekly letters, gifts from Hogsmeade. What makes you think I've replaced you?" Neville asked.

"I never see you anymore!" Marly retorted.

"Marly, Hogwarts is a magical boarding school. Of course, you don't see me. I'm there almost ten months of the year. But that's not something I can help." Neville tried to sooth her.

"Adhara gets to see Harry on that enchanted mirror Uncle Padfoot's got." Marly continued to argue.

"Marls, if that's what you want, then we'll set up a mirror date for you two," Harry said, getting in on the conversation.

"Marly, you're not going to be alone," Ginny told her. "And, no matter how much it feels like it, your brother isn't replacing you. Trust me, I know. I've been through it three times. Besides, you did the same to me when I was leaving for Hogwarts. I know how you're feeling."

"Three? But you've got six brothers." Ron interrupted.

"Hasn't been much time for me to actually miss Bill or Charlie, has there? They've been away at school or out of the country since I was born. And Percy kept to himself so much at home, I didn't really miss him. But you and Fred and George? You three all went off to Hogwarts and promised to send me all kinds of cool stuff, but instead, all I got were monthly 'I promise I remember you' letters." Ginny explained.

"Hey, we didn't mean to! You know what Hogwarts is like! There were spells, enchantments, potions, and friends." Ron defended.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin?" Harry cocked his eyebrow.

"Wow, you two sound like you're in a musical." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, stupid dumb sister." Ron laughed as he pushed Ginny gently.

"See, Marls, you'll get up to that castle in a couple of years and you'll understand. There's always so much going on. You'll love it. But Hermione's right, you'll learn a lot there, and not just in class. It's a whole different world, that Hogwarts." Ginny said, wrapping her arm around her friend. "Let's get to bed. Maybe everyone will think a little clearer after some sleep."

Everyone agreed that was a good idea. Before heading to his own room, Harry peeked in at Fred and George with the kids. Sure enough, they were all laying on the floor on a pile of blankets. One Irish setter was laying on one side and all four little ones were tucked in a line in between them with the other setter on the other end. They looked safe enough. That's all that really mattered.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have called you ungrateful." Marly said the next morning after she and Hermione had been left alone.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm tired of hearing that I'm ungrateful or weak for not wanting to go all the way through the animagus change. That doesn't mean I should have taken my frustration out on you. I promise you can have my animagus notes, just as soon as you're a third year. They might as well be used to completion by someone." Hermione said. "Can we just call it even and go on?

"Yeah, I'd really like that," Marly said, grinning a bit.

"Good." Hermione smiled back.

They patently ignored the breath of relief that went through the younger crowd when they emerged laughing at something one of them had said. Things would be okay, if only for now.

* * *

Gabs: Yeah, that one got away from me. That's not at all where that was supposed to go. Oops. At least we now know what Fred and George are. That should take the edge off.


	4. Chapter 4- Fall 1994

_Fred, George, and Hermione_

"So, is it refreshing?" Hermione asked, petting George behind the ears.

"Yeah, it's really freeing. Mum shit bricks when she found out how fast we did it. I really don't know what we're going to do for entertainment this year." Fred laughed.

"Why don't you master wandless, non-verbal magic?" Hermione asked. George barked his agreement. "You could also help Harry with his defensive magic in the tournament."

"How do you think he did it?" Fred asked, throwing a stick for George to fetch.

"I don't think he did. But I don't know how it happened." Hermione replied, watching George with a little bit of longing in her eyes.

"Why don't you go all the way through the change? Just once?" Fred asked, watching her.

"Because it's embarrassing. And the worst part is that no one will think it's embarrassing. No one will understand." Hermione confessed. "Well, except for maybe Draco."

"It really can't be that bad." Fred laughed.

"Not for you. For me. Nevermind. Why don't you transform and have fun with George and I will go research for Harry." Hermione shrugged.

"Hermione-" Fred started to protest, but she just gave him a sad smile and walked away.

"Well, brother mine, you messed that one up all on your own." George smirked, walking up to his brother. "In related news, dog hearing is awesome."

* * *

 _Neville_

"Please, Professor! You have to help!" Neville pleaded, letting himself into Professor McGonagall's office.

"Mr. Longbottom, I am in the middle of an advisement with Mr. Weasley here!" McGonagall replied, gesturing to George.

"Don't know why I'm here, though. Fred surely told you our brilliant plan." George shrugged.

"And how do you plan to finance this 'brilliant plan?' Have you thought about that?" McGonagall snapped back.

"Please, Professor! It's actually starting to hurt now! I didn't know it could hurt. Why didn't you warn us that getting caught could be painful?" Neville asked.

"What have you done, Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall asked, getting up from her chair and looking the boy over.

"This. I can't get it to go back though." Neville said, revealing his left arm… or wing.

"Shit, mate. That sucks." George stared. "Did you try transfiguration?"

"I'm pants at that, even Aunt Minnie here can tell you that." Neville blushed as he slipped up. "I mean Professor McGonagall."

"Oh hush. How much pain are you in?" McGonagall waved off the informality.

"Worse than that time I sprained my arm flying Harry's broom." Neville winced as she poked it with her wand.

"Wings. You would have wings, do you know that?" McGonagall chastised good-heartedly. "You do know that mammals are easier, don't you?"

"Yeah, similar physiology and all that." George smirked.

"Are you still here, Mr. Weasley? Get out." McGonagall gestured. George just laughed and sat back down.

"Mammals may be easier, but where's the fun if you don't challenge yourself?" Neville smiled through another wince.

"Now hold still. Ah, there we go. Good as new." McGonagall said, flicking her wand.

"Thanks." Neville breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Awe, I was just getting used to the wing. Hey, Neville, how much longer before we start calling you Boo-boo." George smirked.

"You know it's not Boo-boo." Neville pouted a bit. "And a while longer, trust me."

* * *

 _Ron and Harry_

"So, you going to try again?" Harry asked.

"And get stuck with the tail again? No thanks. Fred and George took the piss out last time." Ron shuddered. "What about you?"

"Yeah, my head still hurts and they're just buttons right now. I can't believe nobody warned us that you have to start as a baby!" Harry ranted. "Can you imagine Aunt Minnie as a kitten? Cat makes sense, they're scary, but a fluffy kitten?"

"Do you ever wonder if she goes into Dumbledore's office and claws the curtains when she's mad?" Ron asked.

"Uh, yeah." Harry replied, making a 'duh' face. "She's done it to Pads loads of times."

"How do those two get along so well? Shouldn't they fight like, well, cats and dogs?" Ron asked.

"Sometimes, Ron, cats and dogs get on just fine." Harry sniffed.

* * *

 _Ginny and Draco_

"Here, this information might help you." Ginny said, handing a stack of books off to Draco.

"Thanks. Did it help you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, sure. What would your father think about this? About you having a form similar to the Weasleys?" Ginny giggled a little.

"What do I care? He'll never find out. Azkaban, remember?" Draco reminded her.

"That's true. How are you handling your mum's pregnancy?" Ginny asked, switching the subject. Draco growled.

"Snape's trying to replace me, that's what's going on." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Well, as the youngest of too many Weasleys, don't take it out on the baby. It didn't choose to be born. It's stuck here with you, just as much as you're stuck with it." Ginny patted his shoulder.

"Why do you have to be so wise, Gin?" Draco asked, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Quit it. You're just trying to ignore your problems," Ginny said through a blush.

"So, want to work on our forms?" Draco just laughed.

"Yeah, sure." Ginny smiled.

All they managed that afternoon were minor changes. Hands to paws, ears to canine ears, those sorts of things. Draco, however, wasn't thinking about Harry getting himself into the tournament, so that was a plus. And Ginny wasn't plotting whatever it was she, Luna, and Hermione plotted whenever they disappeared for hours on end. All in all, the training was coming along splendidly.

* * *

Gabs: I'm not allowed to reveal all the forms until I have permission from Kat. Also, if anyone remembers, 4th year was a busy one, so not much will happen. This is also your warning. I'm back at work and so is Kat. Updates will be close, but not on schedule per se. Thanks to cheekylilwhit for always commenting. We read them, even if we don't have time to respond.


	5. Chapter 5- Spring 1995

_Ginny and George_

"Please, George, please!" Ginny begged. "I need help! We all know that Harry will be the next to shift, but I want to be the one after that!"

"If you're the next one, then you'll beat Harry out of the youngest ever title." George laughed, ruffling her hair.

"And you don't think that would be good for him?" Ginny asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"What makes you say that, little sister?" George asked in return.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps the fact that he's not only survived the first two task, but basically won them? He's fourteen! He's not supposed to be this good!" Ginny shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Sounds like someone is still hung up on the Golden Boy." George teased.

"Shut your face, jerk." Ginny groused.

"Naw, you like it." George laughed. "You really need to break down and pick one, Ginny."

"Everyone keeps saying that. Draco or Harry. Harry or Draco. Well, here's the thing, George. They've both pick someone else. Harry was with Pavarti for the better part of last term and Draco has had at least three girlfriends in the last four months. Why would I pick either of them?" Ginny challenged.

"That's my girl. Pick whoever you want." George laughed.

"I have. Michael Corner." Ginny smirked.

"Oh, Merlin!" George rolled his eyes. "That ponce? Haven't you got any taste, Ginny?"

"Yeah. I do. Now help me figure out how to do this. I want my tail in before we head home for the summer." Ginny badgered. George just smiled at his sister and started teaching her the basics.

* * *

 _Fred and Ron_

"You're overthinking it, Ronnie." Fred groaned.

"Yeah, I've gathered that from the last billion times you've told me." Ron glared back.

"Well then stop overthinking it!" Fred suggested.

"What, like you're overthinking asking Hermione out?" Ron shot back, trying to focus.

"Shut your mouth or I'll turn your whole trunk into a spider this time." Fred threatened. Ron blanched and went back to his training.

"What are you trying to do? You look constipated." Fred asked.

"I'm trying to work on the ears." Ron huffed.

"The ears are the easiest part." Fred groaned again. "Just, just don't think."

"How do you suggest I do that?" Ron exploded.

"Tell me about Padma." Fred demanded.

"We broke up. What else do you want to know?" Ron asked.

"Well, what happened to her?" Fred asked.

"What the hell do you mean 'what happened to her?'" Ron blustered.

"I mean what brain damage did she incur that she actually dated you for that long." Fred smirked.

"Look here you git!" Ron shouted, ears exploding into floppy dog ears.

"There it is!" Fred pointed. Ron felt his ears and deflated. "I told you you were overthinking it."

"You're an arse." Ron groused good-naturedly.

"Yeah…" Fred laughed. "But it got you to stop thinking and start doing."

"Yeah it did." Ron agreed.

* * *

 _Harry, Neville, and Draco_

"Do you ever feel left out?" Harry asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"Well, it's just… Ron and Ginny, they go to the twins for help, yeah? Where are we supposed to go? Hermione won't help us. What are we supposed to do?"

"I've gone to Aunt Minnie a couple of times, but she usually busy with other things." Neville sighed.

"I think it preserves the integrity of the event, this having to figure it out for ourselves." Draco pondered.

"What does that mean? 'The integrity of the event.'" Harry asked.

"The Marauders had to figure all of this out themselves. None of them were similar. They all had to do their own work without adult assistance." Draco explained.

"At least I'm not a rodent." Neville laughed. "I'll take wings and a beak over a symbolic traitor any time."

"There's another positive to this whole animagus thing." Draco smirked.

"Yeah? What's that?" Harry asked.

"For once this year, you two aren't at each other's throats." Draco replied.

"That's because we have an animagus training agreement. Sometimes, growing up means putting aside differences in order to achieve a goal." Neville shrugged.

"Oi! That's a Slytherin trait! Why are you two Gryffindors doing that?" Draco asked in mock outrage.

"Because," Harry smirked. "We do it with style."

With that, Harry managed to transform the top half of his body, making Draco and Neville shake their heads in exasperation. Why did they even put up with the Boy Wonder?

* * *

 _Hermione_

Hermione locked the classroom door shut behind her. Then she thought about Harry's tenacity, Draco's lockpick skills, and Ginny's nosiness and chose to seal the door with a spell she'd found in the library. Then she thought about the quality of the spells in the library and strengthened it with another spell from the Potter library.

She conjured a mirror and took a deep breath. She knew she had to do this, she had to figure out how to be an animagus. Everyone thought she couldn't do it, that the poor little muggleborn was too weak to perform that kind of magic. She hadn't heard any other muggleborns, past or present, who had accomplished it.

She piled her books around her and started at the top. The ears were hard enough for her to see, as they reminded her of that moment. They shifted back and she tried the nose on for size. That wasn't so bad, as it allowed her to smell better. She returned to her human nose and continued down her body. The further she went, the harder she fought to keep her composer.

As the tail came out from under her skirt, Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek. How, how was this her animagus form? Why did that one mistake have to haunt her forever?

* * *

Gabs: Kat still hasn't given permission to reveal the rest of the animagus forms. I am quickly catching up to the plot of Chaos Reigns, so these may be a little slower coming out once that happens. We still don't own anything.


	6. Chapter 6- Summer 1995

_Harry and Ron, England_

"Sirius! Remus!" Ron screamed. "You have to come! Now! It's Harry!"

Remus and Sirius burst into the back garden, wands drawn and looking for the threat.

"What? What is it? Where is the danger?" Remus asked rapid fire.

"It's Harry! Look!" Ron exclaimed, pointing to the animal in the corner. "He's done it!"

"Wha-" Sirius asked, staring at the fawn.

"It's Harry! He did!" Ron kept saying, baffled.

"Is that? That's Prongslet, isn't?" Remus said, pride evident.

"Yeah. Harry finally did it." Ron smiled.

"That's not important." Sirius said, snapping out of it. "The important thing is, can he change back."

"I-I don't know." Ron said, confused. "He hasn't tried yet."

"Well, Prongslet, let's see if you're worthy of the Marauders' title." Sirius challenged, cocking his eyebrow at the fawn.

Harry took a solid thirteen minutes to change back. It was always slow going, the first time around. He had to concentrate on getting each individual part of his body to go back to their human form. Finally, he was a teenaged boy again.

"So, what do you think, Padfoot?" Harry asked smirking.

"I think it only took Prongs twelve minutes to get back to human his first time." Sirius scoffed, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Oh, it took you twenty minutes to get human your first time." Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Congratulations, Harry. You are, officially, the youngest person to ever achieve this status. Minnie will be so proud of you."

"Thanks, Moony." Harry said, blushing.

 _Hermione and Ginny, France_

"Please, Hermione, please! You have to help me." Ginny begged.

"No, I'm done with this. I've told you this several times." Hermione declined.

"Is it because of your animal?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Hermione stated evenly.

"What does ze animal matter?" Fleur asked curiously.

"It just does." Hermione evaded.

"But why?" Fleur asked. "You are a powerful witch 'o capable of zis magic. Why does ze animal matter?"

"Because I want to put it behind me, but I can't, can I?" Hermione asked.

"Put what behind you?" Fleur asked.

"The cat." Ginny answered. "When she was a second year, she brewed polyjuice in a bathroom. And the only thing anyone remembers is that she accidently turned herself into a cat instead of a Slytherin."

"Zat ees what zey remember?" Fleur asked, mildly outraged.

"Yep." Ginny said, crossing her arms. "The cat. When they are feeling particularly fearless, the twins will still make cat noises at her."

"Well, zey are stoopid. Ze lot of zem." Fleur huffed. "Zat should not keep you from performing zis powerful magic. Especially at your age."

"Please, Hermione. Please." Ginny begged.

Hermione thought about it, really thought about. Fleur, she knew, was right. That didn't change things.

"Own eet, Hermione. Own the animal. Take zis 'orrible zing zat has 'appened and own eet. Or eet weel own you." Fleur said firmly.

Hermione took that advice to heart and went for it. Three days after Harry's first total body transformation, Hermione Granger joined the animagus club.

"Oh! You are adoreeble." Fleur cooed. "Zis ees wonderful!"

"They should really warn you of this when teaching polyjuice potion." Luna commented as Hermione worked on getting back to her human form.

"Considering that the theoretical 'they' don't think a thirteen year old can brew polyjuice, let alone in a toilet, they probably don't think they need to warn you." Ginny shrugged.

"Een a toilet!?" Fleur exclaimed. "And all zey remember is ze cat?"

"Tell me about it." Hermione scoffed, finally achieving full human form.

"Eleven minutes, impressive." Ginny said appreciatively.

"See, you own zis now." Fleur congratulated Hermione. "Besides, don't you know 'ow useful zis form is?"

"Yeah, you're a cat. British shorthair. You could literally get in anywhere and no one would be suspicious." Ginny smirked.

"Yes, much less conspicuous than the majestic deer roaming the Forbidden Forest." Luna agreed.

"Oh no! Harry's already finished his, hasn't he?" Hermione cried.

"Oh, Hermione. It's okay." Ginny laughed and hugged her. For the first time, Hermione was able to laugh about her animagus training.

* * *

Gabs: So, Kat said I could reveal Harry and Hermione. I don't know who's up next. We'll rock, paper, scissors it next time we see each other. We don't own anything. Thanks for all of the reviews.


End file.
